Deuxième Essai
by Lying Cat
Summary: Spoil Épisode 9X03, Castiel vient de vivre sa première expérience avec April mais qu'est ce qui dit qu'il devrait se contenter d'un seul essai ? (Cas/Dean)
**Résumé : spoil Épisode 9X03, Castiel vient de vivre sa première expérience avec April mais qu'est ce qui dit qu'il devrait se contenter d'un seul essai ?**

 **raiting M soft**

 **Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter et les détourner :D**

 **Castiel X Dean Winchester**

* * *

 **Deuxième Essai.**

Dean traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide et s'enferma dans la bibliothèque, parce que personne ne viendrai le chercher là. Il fixa les étagères remplies de livres plus inintéressants et soporifiques les uns que les autres avec mépris et s'adossa contre une rangée dédiée aux farfadets. Enfin seul !

Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jours, mais la base des Hommes de Lettres était bien trop petite pour mettre suffisamment de Distance entre lui et cet imbécile en Trench coat. Les dizaines et dizaines de vastes salles vides n'étaient qu'un maigre espoir d'isolement quand on était poursuivit par un ange du Seigneur aussi tenace.

Tout avait commencé dans la chambre d'April, pour ainsi dire. Sam et Dean avaient fracassé la porte et s'étaient introduit dans son appartement, armés de fusils à pompe, et tourmentés par une montagne d'inquiétudes. Castiel avait passé des semaines à voyager seul, errant de ville en ville, aussi insaisissable que de la fumée. Les frères Winchester avaient fini par lui mettre la mains dessus après une dizaines de rendez-vous ratés et de retards manifestes. Mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée et un poignard dans le ventre vint interrompre leurs retrouvailles. Ce que Dean se souvenait d'April ? Pas grand chose à vrai dire. A part qu'il était ravie de lui avoir grillé les entrailles et renvoyé sa petite lumière divines dans les tréfonds ! Elle était peut être brune ou blonde, peut être jolie ou pas vraiment laide... mais sur le moment, Dean était d'avantages préoccupé par son meilleur ami visiblement mort sur le fauteuil du salon, que de son petit cul d'ange rebelle. Même si rétrospectivement, il aurait aimé l'analyser plus en détail, si il avait su ce qui allait suivre, parce que Cas leur avait fait une sacrée confidence. Ça lui avait brulé les lèvres pendant tout le trajet.

\- … Et quand je veux dire que j'ai fais beaucoup d'expérience, je veux parler de Sexe, avait-il confirmer avec un petit sourire ingénu sous le regard incrédule des deux frères.

Ils n'en revenaient pas, Cas leurs avait annoncé ça avec la fierté d'un petit garçon qui montre un dessin aux crayons de couleur à ses parents. Dean avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux en soupesant l'information. Cas avec une fille ? Tout un tas d'images l'avaient brusquement traversé. Plutôt au-dessus ou plutôt en dessous ? Plutôt dominé ou plutôt dominant ? Avec douceur ou avec violence ? Avec passion ou avec détachement ? La perspective de son meilleur ami, les muscles tendu par l'effort, le souffle entre coupé par des gémissements, était à la fois particulièrement intrigante et un peu étrange. Est ce que ses yeux bleus étaient devenus subitement pleins de désir ou est ce qu'il avait adopter son expression si neutre de scientifique en pleines analyse ? Mais Dean n'avait guère eu le temps de se laisser guider par cette pré-visualisation mentale, parce que Cas ne s'était pas contenté de leur en parler à titre seulement informatif.

\- Je dois réessayer. Dean, montre moi comment tu fais.

Sam avait lâché sa tasse de café dans un fracas et Dean avait froncé les sourcils autant qu'il soit possible de les froncer. L'ainé des winchester avait ouvert la bouche et prononcé un « What the fuck» silencieux en restant bloqué dans la position du poisson rouge. Comme Cas attendait visiblement qu'il fasse quelque chose, Dean tacha de lui répondre le plus calment possible.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Avait demandé l'ange en penchant la tête d'un air perplexe.

Dean avait échangé un regard avec Sam pour trouver du soutient. Aucune justification n'arrivait à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau, il n'avait guère l'habitude de trouver des arguments pour ce genre de situation.

\- Parce que... Parce que on ne fait pas ça entre Hommes.

Cas hocha la tête d'un air pensif, puis il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un Homme. Je suis un ange du seigneur.

\- Entre mâles. Cas, précisa Dean les dents serrées.

\- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de procréer avec toi.

Dean sentait que sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher.

\- Cas... est ce que tu peux éviter de parler de « procréation » quand tu fais référence à moi, s'il te plait ?

Mais Castiel ne s'était pas décourager pour autant et le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, il s'était installé en face de Dean le front plissé sur un volume qu'il avait probablement emprunté dans la bibliothèque. Dean avait faillit lui adresser un mot avant de de se figer parce qu'il venait de réaliser que la femme de la couverture se tenait jambe écartées au-dessus de son partenaire en sérigraphie.

\- Tu fais des recherches ? Avait demandé Sam qui s'était levé pour se servir un verre du jus d'orange à la cuisine.

\- Je ne comprends pas, si deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir de relation sexuelle, comment se fait-il que ça fonctionne pour deux hommes, trois femmes et un cheval ?

Sam lui avait arraché le livre des mains.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bouquin ?

\- Les Hommes de Lettres sont plus intéressant que je le pensais, ricana Dean entre deux gorgée de bière.

\- C'est un registre sur la conséquence de certain pacte avec des démons. Décrit Sam plongé dans la pré-face.

\- Continue comme ça, Cas, et tu pourras bientôt organiser tes propres orgies !

\- C'est quoi « orgie »

Sam avait refermé le livre.

\- Quelque chose que tu ne feras jamais, dans aucune de tes vies, mon vieux !

Dean avait faillit rétorquer quelque chose de drôle puis il s'était brusquement tu. Un terrible souvenir d'une version du futur s'était imposé à lui, de manière extrêmement précise. « Castiel » et « orgie » n'était pas forcément antinomique !

Et puis les choses s'étaient encore dégradées quand Dean était tombé sur Cas qui prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain. Parce que Cas n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'être pudique. Qui demanderait à un tas de lumière blanche de la taille de l'Empire State Building d'être pudique ? Ce qui fait qu'il s'était simplement retourné en le gratifiant d'un habituel « Bonjour, Dean ». Ce dernier avait du lui même fermer le rideau et faire volte face en direction de la chambre avant d'être rattrapé par un Ange, en tenu d'Adam et Êve, avec un peu de mousse dans les cheveux. Castiel avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule gauche, sans être nullement embarrassé par sa nudité.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je suis vraiment sérieux, avait-il dit avec son air bienveillant.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et je pense que tu es la meilleur personne pour faire ce genre d'expérience. Je ne veux pas que ce soit n'importe qui, je ne veux pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai vraiment besoin que ce soit toi.

Ça avait fait comme une explosion dans son estomac. Dean avait écarquillé ses yeux, autant qu'il soit possible de les écarquiller. Parce que Cas ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais ça sonnait vraiment comme une déclaration. Une putain de déclaration. Et en cherchant dans sa mémoire, Dean n'avait jamais entendu des mots aussi sincèrement naïf et adorablement honnête dans la bouche d'une fille. Ce qui était probablement bien représentatif de son néant sentimentale.

Le toussotement embarrassé de Sam n'avait même pas détourné son attention du visage beaucoup trop sérieux de Cas, la main toujours posé sur son épaule.

\- C'est la serviette que tu m'as demandé... avait balbutié Sam avec un sourire nerveux.

Castiel l'avait remercié et noué la serviette autour de sa taille avant de quitter la pièce avec son air neutre habituel. Dean était resté planté au milieu de la chambre, son expression figé sur l'incrédulité totale. La première chose qu'il s'était dite à ce moment là était que Cas aurait peut-être du retourner sous la douche parce qu'il restait beaucoup de mousse dans ses cheveux, et la seconde, qu'il allait bientôt avoir besoin d'un massage cardiaque.

Plus tard dans la journée, Dean s'était servi un verre de whisky, les yeux perdus dans le vague et le sujet était encore revenu sur la table. Cas avait fait les cents pas dans le salon, avec une expression soucieuse. Le genre d'expression symptomatique d'une réflexion beaucoup trop intense. Sam, plongé dans les coupures de journal, n'arrivait plus à supporter le bruit de ses chaussures en cuir sur la dalle en pierre.

\- Pose ta foutue question, Cas, mais par pitié, arrête de faire la girouette !

\- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas, puisque le problème vient du fait qu'on ne peut pas avoir de Sexe avec un ami, est que ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'avec des ennemis ?

Dean avait croisé ses bras, entre April et Meg, cet imbécile n'avait effectivement flirté qu'avec des créatures qui voulaient porter atteinte à sa vie, ce qui était une sorte d'exploit en soit ! Mais comment expliquer tout ça à Cas, lui qui n'avait pas plus de connaissances que celles contenues dans un livre élémentaire sur la reproduction ?

\- Non, Réfuta Dean d'un air morne. Ça ne se fait pas avec des ennemis non plus.

Cas plissait ses yeux, signe que le mystère s'épaississait.

\- C'est très complexe. Avait-il conclu. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir comment ça fonctionne, juste pour être sur… et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aider, Dean.

\- Cas, mon vieux, ce genre de trucs... c'est pas comme faire ton noeud de cravate ou te donner deux-trois tuyaux pour rencarder un fille... je ne peux pas t'aider, parce que ça ne va surement pas marcher. Tout ça, c'est mécanique.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut essayer. C'est ce que tu dis toujours, non ? Insista L'ange visiblement vexé.

Dean avait plaqué la main sur son visage.

\- Oh bordel, je vais pas y arriver !

\- Bon, je vais... faire des courses... Avait annoncé Sam en empoignant sa veste sans attendre une quelconque approbation de la part du reste du groupe.

Dean avait juste eu le temps de réaliser avec horreur qu'il allait se retrouver seul face à cette situation, qu'il entendait déjà le moteur de l'Impala qui fuyait vers de meilleurs horizons !

Résultat, Dean était enfermé à double tour dans la bibliothèque et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de poursuivre l'interrogatoire. C'était vraiment pas bon pour son rythme cardiaque. Dans ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, Dean avait vécu la situation la plus étrange et dérangeante de toute son existence, et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Parce qu'il était un genre de spécialiste en situation étrange et dérangeante. Mais à ce stade, il se sentait plus en joie d'affronter une armée de loup-garou enragés ou une sorcière en furie plutôt qu'un putain d'ange en quête de nouvelle expériences sexuelles !

C'était quand même dingue qu'il se sente obliger de se justifier quand il s'agissait de ne pas coucher avec lui. C'est vrai que ces arguments ne tenait pas toujours la route, mais l'intérêt scientifique que Cas portait à la choses rendait les explications vraiment difficile. Et puis cette déclaration... cette foutue déclaration ! Comment est ce qu'il était censé le regarder en face quand les mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une chanson.

Des bruits de lutte se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Un fracas de verre brisé, des gémissements de douleur, une table qui se renverse. Dean se redressa, tout les sens aux aguets. Le silence régna à nouveau dans la base.

\- Cas ? Hurla Dean à travers la porte.

Pas de réponse.

\- Cas, si tu me fais marcher ça va très mal se passer.

Il déverrouilla la serrure, son couteau fermement serré dans son poing. Tout était anormalement calme. Il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la salle principale.

\- Cas ? Murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

Une démon se tenait au centre de la pièce, le couteau plaqué sous la gorge de sa victime. Ses yeux noirs étaient significatifs de son rang médiocre, mais Castiel n'était pas en état de s'en débarrasser d'un revers de main. Sa condition d'être humain le privait de tous ses pouvoirs depuis que Métatron avait dérobé sa grâce, et il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Apparemment, il avait déjà passé un sale quart d'heure, du sang coulait le long de ses tempes et de sa narine gauche. Les dents serrés, il semblait en colère de ne pas pouvoir gérer la situation par lui même. Dernièrement, Cas avait pris la très mauvaise habitude de ne pas du tout faire attention aux coups qu'il encaissait et Dean avait tellement l'habitude de le voir avec des blessures que ça devenait relativement normal.

\- Dean Winchester, se gaussa le démon; Quand tu veux maintenir un piège actif, contrôle l'humidité. Tu ne t'attendais pas ce que je m'échappe, vermine !

Dean leva un sourcil.

\- Non et vrai à dire j'avais complètement oublié qu'on t'avais enfermé au sous-sol !

Le sourire de la créature retomba et elle enfonça le couteau dans sa chaire avec plus de rage, une fine entailles apparut juste sous la pomme d'Adam, recouvrant sa lame de liquide rouge. Dean devint brusquement plus sérieux. Il fit tomber son arme au sol et leva les mains.

\- On va se calmer, d'accord ? C'est moi que tu veux... alors laisse le partir. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

\- Dean... articula l'ange.

\- La ferme, gronda le démon, c'est moi qui dicte les règles ! Crowley me remerciera si je lui ramène sa tête, il me remerciera énormément. J'ai juste à trancher sa gorge de médiocre petit ange.

Dean contracta la mâchoire.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Ou je te jure que je n'arrêterai pas de te poursuivre jusqu'à ce que ta sale gueule repeigne le pare-choc de ma bagnole. Tu connais ma réputation, tu sais de quoi je suis capable; le menaça Dean avec haine.

Le démon hésita un instant, les yeux voilés par l'incertitude. Castiel en profita pour lui assener une violente frappe dans l'estomac à l'aide de son coude. Dean ramassa immédiatement son couteau et traversa la pièce pour se jeter sur sa cible. Il le désarma d'un coup de pied et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine face. Le démon chancela, son vaisseau encaissait mal les coups. Après deux-trois échanges mouvementés, il réussi à projeter Dean contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Un bruit d'os et cote fêler le fit hurler de douleur.

Le démon se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour s'en prendre à l'ange effondré au sol. Privé de son arme létale, il serra ses doigts autour de la gorge de Castiel en exerçant une pression mortelle. Dean eut à peine le temps de s'emparer de son propre couteau et de le poignarder violemment dans le dos. Les mains du démon retombèrent mollement. Une lumière rougeâtre grésilla autour de son squelette, comme un insecte prit dans une lanterne. Le corps roussi s'écrasa pitoyablement contre la dalle, fumant et suintant d'un liquide noir.

Dean se positionna au-dessus de son ami.

\- Cas... hé Cas... reste avec moi... dit-il en lui donnant des tapes sur la joue.

Castiel cligna des yeux à son grand soulagement.

\- Dean...

\- Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi, mais essaye de ménager ton corps quand tu te bats, les humains sont fragile, tu sais !

\- Désolé, Dean...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excu...

Il fut interrompit par ses lèvres et ses bras serrés autour de sa nuque. Et comme la gravité ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur dans cette position, il se retrouva plaqué contre lui. Dean ne montra pas de très grande résistance, surtout quand un frisson fit frémir son épiderme. En plus des cotes douloureuses, sa tête marchait au ralenti, comme si son esprit était embrumé par un sortilège.

Merde. Cas. Et sa bouche. Et sa langue.

Il avait pu déjà l'admirer avec Meg, Cas avait cette manière tellement avide de l'embrasser. C'était presque impossible de faire un mouvement en arrière sans se heurter à nouveau à ses dents, à ses lèvres. Au delà du goût un peu métallique du sang, et de l'adrénaline qui n'était toujours pas redescendu, Dean se sentait comme plongé dans une bassin d'eau tiède. Il finit par décoller leurs lèvres en luttant contre de nouveaux assaut angélique.

\- Cas... Cas... laisse... moi... deux... secondes... articula-t-il entre chaque interruption.

Il plaqua la main sur la bas de son visage pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser encore.

\- Cas, putain, tu vas me rendre dingue.

Il récolta un regard perforant et des sourcils froncés de la part de l'ange en dessous de lui.

\- Tu sais comme ça s'appelle, ça ? Une embuscade. Et c'est déloyale. Très très très déloyale.

Cas hocha la tête, faute de pouvoir lui répondre avec la paume plaqué contre sa bouche.

\- Je t'ai dis que ça ne marchera pas. On peut pas simplement s'envoyer en l'air, comme ça... juste parce que tu as décidé d'en savoir plus sur le sexe. Tu es censé te trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu partages un lien vraiment spécial.

Castiel haussa les sourcils et Dean fixa le plafond quelques secondes, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que le lien qu'ils partageaient, n'était pas "spécial".

\- D'accord. Mauvais argument.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté, il se sentait anormalement fiévreux.

\- Disons... que si le courant passe bien et que tu te sens en confiance, ça suffit... et arrête de me fixer comme ça... Ça peut être n'importe qui d'autre à part moi, d'accord ? Merde, j'en reviens pas d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. C'est surement la pire idée que t'ai jamais eu, Cas. Et des idées merdiques, t'es as eu des tas.

\- …

\- Ne me lance pas ce regard, tu trouverai ça probablement désagréable, ça n'a rien à voir avec avec la manière de coucher avec une femme. C'est vraiment différent.

\- …

\- Je suis pas en train de dire ça pour attiser ta curiosité. Tu peux très bien continuer à me fixer comme si j'étais un part de tarte, ça ne change rien... enfin... presque rien.

-...

\- ...Et puis ici, c'est même pas confortable, il faudrait se trainer jusqu'à la chambre et tu ne peux plus nous zapper. Sans parler du fait qu'il me faudrait au moins une demi heure pour enlever le nombre de couches que tu portes sur toi.

\- …

\- Et puis Sam pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Castiel haussa à nouveau les sourcils, parce que le débat que Dean avait avec lui-même commençait à prendre une tournure intéressante ! Plus que des arguments contre les avances foutrement ostentatoires de Cas, c'était surtout de très bonne raison d'accepter que Dean venait d'énumérer. Parce que fondamentalement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de raison de refuser. Déjà parce qu'à l'évidence, l'énorme érection qui lui serrait la ceinture était là pour lui rappeler à quel point il était prêt à lui arracher son Trench Coat.

\- Et puis... et puis merde. Embrasse-moi. Ça évitera que je continue à parler !

Il retira sa main et Cas exécuta son ordre immédiatement. L'Ange posa naturellement sa main sur son épaule, à l'endroit où il avait laissé une trace indélébile dans sa peau des mois auparavant et plaqua ses lèvres contre sa bouche entre ouverte. Sans séparer leurs visages, Dean arracha sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise. Le sol était froid, rugueux, le cadavre du démon fumait toujours à moins de deux mètres et ils se roulaient dans les coupures de journal, mais rien n'aurait pu les convaincre de s'arrêter pour se déplacer ne serait-ce que jusqu'au canapé. Déjà parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de retirer totalement leurs vêtements et que le dos de Dean était déjà couvert de griffures angéliques.

En dépit des apparences, un deuxième essai n'était pas la pire des idées. Parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que que Dean agissait sous la contrainte. Tout ça à cause de Cas...Cas et son corps tendu par l'effort, son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, ses cheveux en bataille, la sueur qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire, ses dents qui mordait sa lèvres inférieurs et ses gémissements. C'était en train de le rendre complètement con. Con au point de remettre en question tout ce qu'ils avaient pu être l'un pour l'autre. Con au point d'envisager un troisième essai, puis une quatrième, puis un cinquième...

Quand Sam retourna à la base, les bras chargés de courses, il n'était pas loin de 19H. Après avoir trainé dans un Bar pour étudier les dernières enquêtes du FBI au calme, il s'était arrêté dans une supérette par acquis de conscience. Tarte au citron pour Dean, Beurre de Cacahuètes pour Cas et suffisamment de bière pour remplir trois étages du frigo. Il poussa la porte avec l'épaule et pénétra dans le sas qui donnait sur le balcon. Il faillit faire un pas de plus, avant d'entendre un gémissement.

\- Fils de puuuute...

Il fit volte face immédiatement et referma la porte. Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une bière dans la voiture avant de retrouver son frangin beaucoup trop faible et son « soit disant » meilleur ami ?

* * *

 **fin :)**


End file.
